Stingray
The Stingray is a location in Just Cause 3. It's a part of the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Description It's an enormous off-shore rig with a tower in the middle and three parts that extend out of the middle area. Each of those three also has a tower. All towers have big antennae which shoot out blue arcs of lightning. Before the Stingray Area is liberated, there's a disk-shaped green cloud above the Stingray. Approaching the Stingray by any means at this time will instantly kill Rico at the approximate distance of 750 meters from the middle. This is because he gets hit by a thick electric blue bolt of lightning, which appears in the same way as a fully upgraded eDEN Spark's lightning beam, except magnified about twice as large. Once you are within approximately one kilometer from the middle, a warning message appears (with a lightning bolt symbol next to it). The Stingray was constructed in the late 1980s by the eDEN Corporation to research the possibility of controlling lightning. They did successfully do that, but one of their experiments caused a major storm which magically caused the whole Stingray Area with all its rigs to disappear, until it reappeared after another big storm. After reappearing it was quickly occupied by the Black Hand who are interested in the eDEN technology. The Black Hand also constructed several floating outposts of their own. See Scolio for a full list of what's found in the area. Interiors The interiors are explored during the mission The Heist Begins, but they remain open after the mission. Also, after the mission there are no Black Hand soldiers on or in the Stingray. The Stingray has one external dock, named "Dock 1" by the Black Hand. At this dock is a large closed blast door, which would lead to an internal garage. The Blast door can not be opened, but it's possible to swim under the door. There are several large rooms. All rooms contain computers, office furniture, laboratory equipment, crates and boxes, dead bodies of eDEN employees and more. The rooms are connected to each other by corridors and blast doors. The doors are at first all closed and have to be hacked by the player. Some doors can not be opened and others spawn closed when the player returns. One of the rooms has another internal boat garage, but the bottom can not be swam through. There is no boat here during the mission, but later a Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 spawns here. At the middle is a large room (called "main lab" by the mission objectives), directly under the central tower. The tower itself is the main "Atmospheric Modulator" which must be disabled in the mission. There are large roof windows above this room, so it can also be viewed from the outside. Another entry/exit point is a corridor that connects the "main lab" to one of the higher decks outside. This also remains open after the mission. There's at least one locked door where Eden will forbid Rico to enter, because he doesn't have "level 5 clearance". It's not known to be possible to use that door. There are also unused hidden interior area with a small unused moon pool and a couple of hallways, it also has one dead guy. See the video below about this. Trivia *There's an aircraft carrier wreck near the dock. It's not visible from the dock, but it can easily be spotted from the air. *This is the second unapproachable place in the whole Just Cause game series, before the mission The Heist Begins. The first unapproachable place is Insula Lacrima from the Mech Land Assault DLC before the mission Stowaway. Other places, such as Falco Maxime: Centcom are just difficult to approach. *The Bavarium Sea Heist DLC reveals that Stingray was once classified as one of the 3 components of the "eDEN Network"; the other two being the eDEN Airship and Lacrima. The network served as the cornerstone for the majority of the eDEN Corporation's scientific research (energy sources, artificial intelligence, aeronautics, robotics, weather studies, "advancements for mankind" and bavarium). *It has the same yellow mist surrounding it as Insula Lacrima. Gallery (outside) JC3 Stringray (in trailer).png|As seen in the Bavarium Sea Heist trailer. Stingray (before mission, CS7 Thunderhawk).png|Before the mission, approaching with a CS7 Thunderhawk. Stingray (after mission, south-east view).png|After mission, south-east view. Stingray (after mission, east corner view).png|After mission, east corner view. Stingray (highers decks).png Stingray (middle area).png Stingray (after mission, east corner view).png Stingray (dock).png|Dock. Notice the large round objects under water that hold everything up. The Heist Begins (swim under the door).png|Swimming under the dock during the mission. Notice that the large round objects are half-way in the ground. Stingray with aircraft carrier wreck near bottom.png|Notice the aircraft carrier wreck near the bottom edge. Aircraft carrier wreck at Singray.png|Aircraft carrier wreck. See more at Large ships in Medici. Satellite Station Farad.jpg|Satellite Station: Farad viewed from the Loochador at high speed. Stingray, seen from parachute.jpg|Stingray main base in the distance while parachuting. stingray before a mission.png|before a mission Gallery (inside) The Heist Begins (who owns this stuff).png|In the first room. Is this eDEN Corporation equipment, or do the Black Hand use it during lunch breaks? The Heist Begins (hacking a blast door).png|Same first room. Hacking the door to the next room. The Heist Begins (exploring the Stingray).png|One of the larger rooms. The Heist Begins (shoot out with the Black Hand).png|There's Black Hand soldiers in here during the mission, but not after. The Heist Begins (restore power to the control room).png|This room still has lightning after the mission, but it will no longer harm Rico. The Heist Begins (clear the lab of enemies).png|At the door of the "main lab". Stingray (looking through roof vindows).png|Looking in through the roof windows. The Heist Begins (find a control panel).png The Heist Begins (push the buttons here).png|A control panel at the "main lab". The Heist Begins (clearance level 5 required).png|The exit tunnel. Gallery (exploiting a minor glitch to see under water) Stingray ruins (exposed via clear water glitch).jpg|The obelisk ruins with 5 obelisks. BSH Mile High Club Wreck 1.jpg|Mile High Club. BSH Mile High Club Wreck 2.jpg BSH Mile High Club Wreck 3.jpg BSH Mile High Club Wreck 4.jpg BSH Mile High Club Wreck 5.jpg Metallic Fin Angle 1.jpg|Another wing from the Mile High Club. Metallic Fin Angle 2.jpg|Mile High Club wing and aircraft carrier. Metallic Wreckage Between all Easter Eggs.jpg|One of the Mile High Club balloon cable holding arms. Crashed Golden Urga Mstitel under Stingray.jpg|Crashed golden Urga Mstitel. Video of the hidden interior Category:Content Category:Bavarium Sea Heist Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Offshore Rigs Category:Weather